Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 14)
Chapter 14 is the 14th chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Kinzville Invasion". Plot (Back at the neighborhood, Dot wake up from the bed and walk to the living room to toast some bread) *Dot: Another morning for me. *???: *knock on the door* *Dot: Who is it? *Puffle Handler: It's me. *Dot: *open the door* Yes? *Puffle Handler: Dot, we need to talk about this. *Dot: I'm toasting some bread right now. Wanna share one? *Puffle Handler: Sure. I'll walk with you on the streets while we eat some bread. *Dot: No problem. (Dot and Puffle Handler are walking in the streets while eating bread) *Puffle Handler: I need to tell you something, last night, the whole Kinzville camp got scared by a strange ghost. *Dot: Oh no, how could it happen? *Puffle Handler: I've seen this ghost familiar. I think it was from the last Halloween party where the purple ghost is with Blizzard. *Dot: That must be the same ghost from the Halloween party. We should inform Aunt Arctic about this. *Puffle Handler: She should know who is this purple ghost by then. (At Aunt Arctic's house) *Aunt Arctic: So you're telling me that this ghost was on Kinzville Park last night? *Puffle Handler: Yeah, it scare all the people in camp. *Aunt Arctic: We must identify this ghost and see where it came from. *Dot: I think it came into the wicked realm that Gary was telling us about. *Gary: You said it girl. *Dot: Gary? *Gary: Yes. He's from the Petrified Pumpkin Plug. I can't believe all of his ghost friends escape. *Jet Pack Guy: What about your uncle Gariwald VIII? Does he know any of this? *Gary: *sign* He hasn't return. He created the Petrified Pumpkin Plug and the Ghost Backpacker 3000 to conceal ghosts he unleashed from a 'mysterious hole'. I guess we can capture ghosts and put them back in the hole anymore. There have to be a way to kill them off. *Puffle Handler: Why kill the ghosts? *Gary: I think it's a easier way to do it. While Bambadee and his friends are dealing with Herbert, we can deal with the ghosts ourselves. *Aunt Arctic: In that case, we be ready and remarkable when the ghosts come to our place and we'll stop them for good. *Dot: I agree on this. *Jet Pack Guy: A agent's work is never done. *Puffle Handler: You gotta believe. *Aunt Arctic: When it's time. The EPF will rise again. (Back in space, the candy ghosts are inside of the space helmet, moving to find the aliens) *Redrum: That's it, it's my turn to move it. *Greepy: No. It's my turn to move it. *Blooky: My turn, my biggie time. *Yella: Move it blue ghost. It's my turn. *Polter-Gus: Shut up! We have been moving this helmet for several hours! *Redrum: Why can't we take a break? It's getting hot in here? *Polter-Gus: Nothing here is hot. You blind? *Redrum: No. You're such a fool. *Polter-Gus: Do i look like a fool to you? You are the fool! *Redrum: You purple drat! *Polter-Gus: Why did you say that?! *Redrum: This is part of the plan. The sorceress tricked us! *Polter-Gus: This stupid sorceress shouldn't have blasted us in the first place of a single trick. *Greepy: Hey guys, you better see this. *Polter-Gus and Redrum: What!? *Yella: We found the aliens. *Polter-Gus: But they're robots. They don't look like UFOs to me. Let's go check out on the leader. *Redrum: You said it my friend. Something must be up on that robot shiphead. *Polter-Gus: It's big as a pumpkin. Let's go check it out. *move the space helmet to the lugbotz' head* (Inside of the Lunar Lugbotz' spaceship) *Lunar Captain: Ho ho ho, what is this colorful space helmet is doing here? I'm bringing them here for some alien contact. *press the button to warp the candy ghosts here* *Polter-Gus: What the? *Greepy: Where are we? *Redrum: Hey! Are you the one who sent us here? *Lunar Captain: Uh? Yeah, why did i say so? *Blooky: We're gonna smash you. *Yella: And destroy all the planets in the galaxy. *Lunar Captain: Destroy the planets? We would like to help. *Polter-Gus: No need to ask. We want to rule the universe for ourselves. We're going after the penguins. They made contact with the penguins of Club Penguin Island! *punch the captain* *Lunar Captain: *damage* Ow! You imbecile ghost! *Blooky: It's time for a smash! *smash the captain to death* *Lunar Captain: You...........haven't...........seen...........the.........last...........of...M333010202220- *delfunct* *Polter-Gus: Good. Now since the leader is dead, we can control the ship all we want. *Redrum: But it's a robotic animal head. *Polter-Gus: I know. Now we can call the aliens over to invade the Earth. That would be a good idea. And no one will be able to stop us from coming out of the shadows! Time to make a special speech to everyone. *call in the Lunar Lugbotz* Attention all aliens! Attention all aliens! We have a special mission to do. We are going to invade the Earth as our reward. Kill all the animals and rule the planet for good. Then we will destroy the rest of the worlds apart and rule this universe for our glory. So let's go to Planet Earth and rock this party for infinity! (The Lunar Lugbotz ships are heading to Planet Earth for a invasion. Back on Earth at the wilderness, Bambadee, Alex, Sensei and the rest of the gang are at Dex Dangerous' spaceship.) *Bambadee: Look like it's time for you to go. *Dex: My spaceship may be broken. But we have some repairing to do. *Sensei: Don't worry, we can figure this out to get you out of this world. *Dex: It is my job to protect the galaxy from planetary threats. Aliens, robots, UFOs, spaceships and many more to save from this universe. *Sparky: I didn't know Webkinz has a bigger universe than just a world. *Jangrah: You guys are on a planet and the universe is far away from the planet you guys are in. *Alex: How are we going to fix the spaceship? *Sensei: There may be from piece to piece. I know how. *Dex: Like what? *Sensei: You and your friends can find the pieces of your ship and take you back home. *Dex: That would be a great idea. *Sensei: It's all up to you my friend. *Bambadee: Whatever you say. *Dex: Yes. We must look for the missing pieces of my ship. *Sensei: Then we will fix it and be ready to go. *Dex: That sounds great to me. *Sensei: Okay, now it is time. (The dark burst destroyed the whole spaceship as the gang move back) *Bambadee: Oh no! *Dex: My spaceship has been blown up! *Alex: Who is behind all of this? *Sensei: Herbert. *Herbert: Ha ha ha ha ha. I knew you fools are up to something. *Queen Vexa: We finally found you all. *Dex: Oh no, i see bad guys. I hate when bad guys rule over everything. *Herbert: That's right. I am ready to teach you all a lesson. *Dex: You're not going anywhere. *Nibbles: We all have a fight to face. *Sensei: Remember what you trained for. *Bambadee: I am ready to fight. *Alex: I'm it. *Herbert: Come on, you guys have like 10 friends. *Klutzy: *do karate skills* *Queen Vexa: It's time to bring it on. *Sparky: Show us what you got. *Queen Vexa: You mean it? *Stoogles: Yes. We're gonna fight. *Dex: Let's roll. *Bambadee: *fight Herbert* *Herbert: *punch Bambadee* *Bambadee: *kick Herbert* *Herbert: Ow! What was that for? *Queen Vexa: *shoot bursts on the gang* *Sensei: *use his fire power to destroy the bursts* *Queen Vexa: Fools! *Stoogles: Hey crab, wanna beat me? Come on, you have no mouth. *Klutzy: *squeeze Stoogles* *Stoogles: Ooh, can't fight. *Bambadee: *create a ice sword* Alright, any last words? *Herbert: Queen Vexa, heads up and give me a sword. *Queen Vexa: *create a ice sword for Herbert* Sure. *Herbert: *grab the ice sword* *Bambadee: What? Copycat! *fight Herbert* *Herbert: *hit Bambadee's sword* *Bambadee: *hit Herbert in the head* *Herbert: Ow. My head! Moron. *hit Bambadee in the fins* *Bambadee: Stop it. *Herbert: Oh, you better come back right now. I'm teaching you a real lesson. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 13) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers